Silent Kisses
by Reiven
Summary: Dea/Yzak. Sometimes it just takes one little kiss to calm the raging storm.


**Disclaimer**: As Usual™.

**Summary**: (One Shot, DeaYzak) Sometimes it just takes one kiss to calm the raging storm.

**Silent Kisses.**

* * *

Dearka lay on the bunk bed, flat on his back. His eyes were scanning the ceiling of the dorm they had been assigned to, while listening with half an ear to his companion's complaining.

"Damn it! Damn Athrun! Damn them all! Why the hell did Kleuze make him Captain instead of me? It's not like that asshole is any better than the rest of us!"

Dearka watched with mild amusement as Yzak grumbled on and on about Athrun, who had just been made Captain by Kleuze, much to the silver haired boy's annoyance.

The both of them had been roommates ever since they first joined ZAFT and Dearka was now quite used to the Duel pilots short fuse. The slightest thing could bring him into a fit of rage, and more often that not, that slightest thing went by the name of Athrun Zala.

"… bastard Athrun. Kleuze's little pet …"

In all honesty, Dearka couldn't really see the basis of Yzak's intense hatred of Athrun; sure, he beat Yzak in a lot of the things they did together. But it wasn't as if Yzak didn't have his own share of wins. Sure, Athrun prevented Yzak from finishing off the Strike pilot and indirectly caused the prominent scar that ran across his face. But it wasn't as if it wouldn't fade over time. More often than not, it was probably fuelled more by childish jealousy instead of hatred, or that's what Dearka liked to think.

" … if that son of a bitch had his nose higher up Kleuze's ass, he'd see the light shining from the other side …"

Dearka wasn't exactly Athrun's biggest fan either; he was a little too uppity and stiff for his liking, but his indifference didn't seem to matter when compared to Yzak's passionate loathing of the blue haired teen. In Dearka's eyes, Athrun seemed to be like that annoyingly perfect brother, who made his other sibling's achievement seem miniscule, unimportant. If that were the case, Nicol would then be the youngest. Silent, calm, unable to get a word through the arguments and always overwhelmed by the older siblings. Then there was Yzak. Dearka couldn't help but mentally chuckle at the thought of his silver-haired comrade. Yzak was that short-tempered middle child. Everything he did, all of his accomplishments would be compared to Athrun. The _words 'why can't you be more like your brother?'_ burned into his mind. No matter what he did, or how hard he tried to do it, he just couldn't seem to get the upper hand.

"… why should I even have to follow his orders? That weak, untrustworthy bastard! If he had any sense he would have let me get rid off Strike! …"

And Dearka. He always prided himself in being the word of reason, the responsible eldest, even though he couldn't help but take Yzak's side on occasions. He was always there to calm the two when everything seemed to be getting ugly. He was the only one who could look Yzak in the eye, tell him that he was being immature and walk away unscathed. They bickered, just like brothers did, because that's what they were, in a sense.

"… Dearka! Are you listening to me?"

Though, everything seemed to change one day while he was listening to another of Yzak's Athrun rants. That was then he realized that he had grown used to Yzak's incessant complaining and nagging. In fact, he found it quite alluring in a comforting and familiar way. That was who Yzak was, who he still is and no matter how much things changed around them, between them, he knew that he could count on Yzak to always be Yzak. It was also at that time that he realized that the brotherly feelings he had for the silver-haired boy, just like the ones he felt for Athrun and Nicol, had now ran deeper than that of brotherly love.

"_Dearka!_"

Dearka was shaken out of his thoughts and looked up to meet Yzak's blazing blue orbs. The silver-haired teen was looming dangerously over him, eyes glaring accusingly.

"You're ignoring me, Dearka!"

The blonde teen stared at him for a few seconds, the laughter glittering in his eyes causing Yzak's nostrils to flare up in barely suppressed anger.

Without any warning, Dearka pushed himself forwards with both arms, catching Yzak's unguarded lips with his own. This sudden action caught Yzak completely unprepared, however he didn't seem to be making an effort to pull away or push the offending lips off of him.

Dearka was the one who pulled back after a while, falling back onto the mattress, hands folded behind his head leisurely. He looked at Yzak, who stood unmoving, his lips parted slightly as the words that were about to fly out of his mouth was abruptly cut short by Dearka's unexpected move. His lips curled into a smirk at the dazed teen.

"You talk too much."

Yzak's cheeks heated up at the comment, and yet, he couldn't find any type of retort to fling back at the smirking Dearka. It was then Dearka realized that it was the first time Yzak found himself speechless.

* * *

**The End.**

It's a little fast moving but I wrote this one in just, like an hour. What can I say; inspiration strikes without warning and when you least expect it :D

Review.


End file.
